Godzilla vs Monmoth
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: There is a new monster on the scene,he ends up in Japan but why is he here? Is he here to challenge the king of the monsters or is he just passing through? find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla verses Monmoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, but I do own Monmoth.

Chapter 1

Deep in the farthest most reaches of northern Siberia a group of Japanese paleontologists were searching for frozen remains of prehistoric wooly mammoths. The research team worked diligently to try and locate a perfectly preserved bull mammoth so that they could use its genetic material to try and produce a herd of living, breathing animals. But what they did not realize was that they were on the verge of jeopardizing the lives of countless innocent people. One day while looking for a new excavation site for the paleontologists to unearth a seismic survey crew located what they believed to be a small herd of creatures huddled together. But when the research team dug up the remains they were shocked, and amazed to find that it was not a small group of beasts but only the body of one huge, male albino mammoth in perfect condition and fully intact. After millions of years of being buried in a tomb of ice and snow the great beast saw the first beams of light since its entrapment. The body was carefully removed from its resting place and prepared to be moved to the next leg of the journey as the expedition cheered at the discovery. Professor Migatso Nayshima, the leader of the expedition radioed their successful find to their research center back in Japan to arrange for a ship to come and pick them up and their world shacking find. But he was informed that they would be met by a submarine that was waiting just off shore for them just in case that they would have needed anything. The nuclear submarine S.S.Akira was ordered to proceed to the team's location and return them and the body of the frozen animal to Japan. But little did they realize that there was a spy from a rival research group that also wanted the animal's body for their own gains. The research team loaded and secured the body for transport in the ships cargo hold then set sail for their homeland. The spy waited for a chance and sent out a message to a group that was to wait for his signal to intercept the submarine and take the precious cargo that they were carrying. The spy notified his cohorts of their location and at his first chance that he was going to disable the submarine's engines.

"Are you sure you can sabotage the subs engine?" asked the spy's contact.

"Sure, no problem! The spy answered "I will just pull several of the reactors rods and that should leave them dead in the water then you can come onboard and remove the cargo from the hold."

"Just be careful of the warning alarms." The contact said "And if you pull the rods from the reactor too quickly they will set off a chain reaction and the reactor will meltdown, and we can not afford to lose that cargo!"

"They have been already been put out of commission." Replied the spy.

"Do not worry, I can handle anything that is why you pay me is it not." Answered the spy. As the submarine neared the designated area that the spy's friends were to be waiting the spy set to work disabling the sub's engines. He made his way to the ship's reactor room and proceeded to remove the craft's reactor rods. Suddenly out of nowhere a sailor came upon the spy and startled him. The sailor questioned the spy as to why he was tampering with the reactor when suddenly the spy pulled a gun from his uniform and shot the sailor. Then without thinking he hurriedly started yanking more rods from their spots then ran out of the reactor room before anyone else appeared. The spy cautiously made his way to the cargo hold and hid himself with the frozen mammoth and awaited his friends to take control of the submarine. On the sub's bridge a sailor monitoring the reactor noticed that reactor was almost at critical level as the reactor began to meltdown. He called for the captain who immediately called for all aboard to abandon ship. Everyone on board scurried from the ship and boarded the life rafts and got as far away from the doomed ship as they could. The spy sensing something was wrong came from out of hiding and returned to the reactor and tried to replace them back into place but it was no use it was too late. As the spy's comrades started to approach the submarine it erupted into a fiery ball of flames and disappeared from the surface of the sea. From their safe vantage point the sub's crew and the exploration team looked on in despair as their discovery was claimed by the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed after the submarine disaster had occurred when several local islanders began telling tales of a great gray beast with white fur was trampling their huts, causing the ground to tremble with each of it's steps, and turning water hard as stone with it's breath. G-force sent out an investigation team to look into the reports of this bizarre creature. When the investigation team arrived on the island where the strange stories of the beast originated they interviewed the natives and took photos of the devastation which had on odd thing in common. They found that there was ice everywhere coating the rocks, plants, and even the bodies of the dead natives. When the investigation team returned to their headquarters the team set out to develop the photos that they took and showed them to anyone that had any knowledge of animal life either ancient, or modern to try and find out just what they were dealing with. They showed the photos of the beasts foot prints to many people but no one had any conclusive answers that they could use instead they only found more questions. Until they approached Professor Migatso Nayshima , the paleontologist that had discovered the huge , albino mammoth in Siberia only to lose his find to the sea when the submarine that he was on was destroyed due to sabotage.

"Would you mind looking at these photos and tell us if you can anything about what you see?" asked Captain Hiroshi Nakamuri, the leader of the G-Force investigators.

"Where did you get these photos?" asked the professor.

"We were investigating reports of a strange creature terrorizing local islanders." The captain answered.

"If anyone other than you had showed me these photos I would have said they were hoaxes." The professor replied.

"Oh, why is that sir?" asked Captain Hiroshi.

"Because the footprints are those of a prehistoric mammoth but they are much too large even compared to the one that I had discovered in Siberia, plus there is something else about them that just is not right." The professor said.

"That is what I told them." Said a man that was standing behind the captain "But I was unable to identify what it was that could make tracks like those. By the way my name is Rodger Hardgrove, a professional big game hunter." He continued.

"And just what is so strange about these tracks?" Asked Setesuko Kato, the professor's aide.

" I would have never guessed that those tracks were made by a mammoth, but I can say with out any fear that they were not made by a four legged creature they are those of a bipedal animal." Said Hardgrove.

"Then you are saying that it is some sort of monster mammoth that we are dealing with then?" asked Setesuko.

"Maybe when our submarine was destroyed that the radiation from the damaged reactor not only brought it back to life that it also mutated it as well." Speculated the professor.

Upon hearing the professor's theory Captain Nakamuri asked everyone to return to the island with him where they first discovered the tracks to absolutely confirm the things that they had just told him. They all agreed to go back to the island to see for themselves the things they were shown. Reaching the island the professor and Setesuko inspected the creature's tracks and found that the earth around the footprints were still covered with frost and there was still a chill in the air which was unusual for the area and the time of the year.

"This is not normal at all!" the professor said.

"Then you were right professor about this creature being some sort of mutant!" said the captain. With that they all boarded the ship and returned to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the others had gone Hardgrove took out a mobile phone and dialed in a number.

"Yes, it is Hardgrove, you are not going to believe what I have found!"

"It has been some time since you have found anything worthwhile for us to hunt." said the voice.

"Take my word for it we will need the heavier equipment to bring down this animal. The ivory from its tusks alone will make us all rich many times over." Said Hardgrove.

"I will round everyone up and break out the toys." The voice answered.

"Okay, then I will wait at this location until you arrive and we can scout out the best spot to lay out the traps." Hardgrove said.

When Captain Nakamuri and his friends got back to the G-Force command center Hiroshi reported to his commander that he thought that military action would be the idea before Monmoth could reach the city that lay along the direction that they last believed he was headed. But the Professor and his aide begged for the military to first try and capture the monster instead but it was to no avail. Before the military could send out orders for troops to deploy Monmoth had already reached the refrigeration facility and was tearing it apart as if searching for something when it found several storage tanks filled with Freon, a gas that is used to fill air conditioning and refrigeration units. He bent down and ripped the tanks from their connections and placed it to his mouth and drained the cylinder of its contents. Monmoth then threw the empty containers to the ground and turned his attention to a tanker truck that was parked nearby filled with liquid nitrogen. He then lifted it from the ground and proceeded to drain every drop of that as well then discarded the tanker as well. Having satisfied his hunger Monmoth then took a rest and after a short nap got up and once more set off on his way. But what Monmoth did not know was that he was headed right into the traps that Hardgrove and his friends had set out. Monmoth moved through a pass in which the hunter and his associates had filled with landmines in hopes that they would wound or kill the giant beast. Monmoth stepped on the first set of mines that staggered the huge creature then before Monmoth could shake off the effects of the explosions Hardgrove and company sprang their trap. They opened fire on the titan with machineguns, bazookas, and hand-held rocket launchers which had little or no affect on the monster. The explosives and anti-tank weapons only served to provoke the beast into a fit of rage. In his anger Monmoth uprooted trees and hurled enormous boulders at his antagonists. Then he trumpeted in anger and raised his trunk then his tusks began to glow and unleashed his Blizzard blast, the blue stream that was produced from Monmoth's trunk froze everything it touched instantly solid. Plants, machines, and even people were encased in several inches of ice rendering everything useless and lifeless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A group of soldiers on patrol nearby was attracted to the explosions and the kaiju's roars. They were shocked when they came upon the ice covered battlefield but Monmoth was no where to be found. The soldiers began checking the lifeless bodies and discovered that there was a survivor that was suffering from severe frostbite and quickly rushed the man to a field hospital that the military had set up on the outskirts of the city. Captain Nayshima with the professor and Setesuko rushed to the field hospital upon hearing of the survivor of Monmoth's attack only to learn that it was none other than Hardgrove himself.

"So tell us what happened to you out there?" asked the professor.

"I and some of my associates tried to take down the creature so that we could harvest its tusks, which would have made us all insanely rich." Hardgrove said.

"You fool, you mean that you risked all your lives out of greed? And all that you did was end up making the monster angry!" Captain Nayshima snapped.

"At first we only thought that it was nothing more than a huge mutant elephant. But it turns out that this creature Monmoth is more like Godzilla except that when Monmoth uses his breath weapon he uses blasts of ice instead of fire." Answered Hardgrove.

"It is time to let the patient rest now." Urged the doctor tending Hardgrove.

" I have to go and take command of the forces se to defend the city." Captain Nayshima said. The professor and Setesuko begged him to reconsider to try and capture Monmoth instead of destroy him but his orders were clear and he could do nothing but follow orders. When Captain Nayshima joined his forces he ordered each troop leader to tell their men to open fire on Monmoth as soon as he appeared. As the military prepared their defenses out on Ogasawara island The King of The Monsters, Gaozilla was awakened sensing that there was a new monster in his territory and promptly set out to investigate this intruder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in the city Monmoth was being confronted by the military defense forces which put forth a valiant effort but as before it was in vain. Monmoth entered the city despite still being hit by missiles and artillery fire toppling buildings and trampling everything in his path. The army continued their assault but Monmoth continued to the heart of the city on stopped. He raised one of his immense feet and dropped it heavily to the ground the shockwave sent out easily registered as a level six on the Richter scale. Monmoth's stomp knocked buildings from their foundations and sent debris falling to the streets onto stragglers from the evacuation scurrying to get out of the monsters path. Just then Monmoth's tusks began to glow and he unleashed his breath weapon turning several city blocks into an icy graveyard. He then turned to an ice covered building nearby and punched it instantly the towering structure crumbled to nothing but dust. Before leaving the city Monmoth raised his head and left out a rumbling roar then just stood there awaiting a reply then he began to slowly stride away. Godzilla now nearing the city on the Japanese mainland where Monmoth had just laid waste, could feel the chill in the air caused by Monmoth's Blizzard blast. Godzilla stood on the city's outskirt and surveyed the frigid devastation caused by Monmoth which filled Godzilla with rage. Then off in the distance he heard Monmoth bellowing and set off in pursuit of his intruder. Monmoth's roaring seemed strange, it was not of a creature claiming its dominance of a territory it was as if it were sad and mournful. But no matter the reason it only served to lead Godzilla right to his location. Godzilla quickly caught up to his adversary and let out a challenging roar as he charged the immense, mutant pachyderm throwing his entire body into Monmoth sending them both tumbling to the ground. The two monsters got to their feet and shook off the effects of the collision. Monmoth then went on the offensive and lowered his head and barreled into Godzilla like a run away freight train. Godzilla was sent to the crashing to the ground and then rolled back to his feet. He then let loose his radioactive blast which singed the patches of white fur on Monmoth's body. But because of Monmoth's unusually low body temperature Godzilla's most destructive weapon did little but stagger his foe. Suddenly Godzilla made a grab for Monmoth's arm only to recoil in shock after receiving freezer burns to his claws. Monmoth seized this chance and charged up his Blizzard blast and used his own breath weapon on the confused Godzilla. Godzilla was instantly covered in a thick of ice, but thanks to the tremendous heat that his own body generates he was not frozen solid. But then something strange occurred, Monmoth instead of pressing his advantage turned and left Godzilla encased in his arctic bondage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

"Why did not Monmoth just leave without finishing Godzilla off?" Captain Nakamuri asked turning to Professor Nayshima and Setesuko, who had recently joined and witnessed the battle of Godzilla and Monmoth.

"Maybe Monmoth is not really interested in fighting. It seems that he has only become violent when he was attacked. First it was Hardgrove, and then it was the military, and now Godzilla." Setesuko answered.

"You could be correct Setesuko!" The professor said. "Maybe he is lost and only looking for those like himself. They say that modern day elephants can communicate over vast distances using low frequency rumbles."

At oil refinery on the northern coast of Japan Monmoth was again under attack this time by the combined forces of the army, navy, and air force. But as before it was Monmoth that had the upper hand and the military's losses of manpower and equipment steadily increased. Everywhere Monmoth used his Blizzard blast ice enveloped his assailants no matter whether they were on land, in the sea, or in the air they all met with the same frigid fate. Once all the guns and rockets had been silenced Monmoth stood and looked out on the icy carnage and let out another mournful bellow and ass before awaited an answer that would never come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The military had called in a laser battle group which took aim and fired its beam at Monmoth but Godzilla came out of nowhere and placed himself in the path of the weapons strike and took the brunt of the hit himself. The military commanders ordered their troops to stand down when they saw that Godzilla sacrifice himself to protect their intended target. Hearing the crackling hiss of the laser cannon and Godzilla's roar of pain Monmoth reeled about and saw Godzilla hit by the weapons beam and fall to the ground. Godzilla got back up to his feet and took a submissive posture which drew a bewildered look from Monmoth. Godzilla intended to try and let Monmoth know that he did not want to fight. 

"It seems that Godzilla is trying to tell Monmoth that he does not wish to fight with him." Setesuko said as she turned to the professor while they watched the two giant beasts. 

"It would seem that Godzilla is more intelligent than we ever considered!" The professor said. 

Godzilla won Monmoth's trust and began to lead him out to sea. The two titans made their northward back towards Monmoth's former homeland in Siberia. The professor, Stesuko, And Captain Nakamura were on board a naval vessel that was following the monsters so that no other country's naval ships would inadvertently come across the beasts and attack them before they reached their destination. 

"We always seem to forget that things are not always out to harm us." The professor said.

"You are right professor, Monmoth was not out to do anyone harm. He was the real victim, taken from his home and all alone in a strange world where everyone just attacked him." Setesuko said with a tear running down her cheek.

"And it was Godzilla that taught all of us how to be understanding and humane." Captain Nakamuri said. 

"Thanks to Godzilla his new friend is just about to home where he belongs." The professor said. 

The ship that the trio was on was soon met by a Russian naval ship and together they escorted the monsters to the Siberian coast. Once they arrived in Siberia Monmoth sought out a cave large enough for him to fit into then using his Seismic stomp and the atomic breath from Godzilla they brought down the mountainside and sealed the entrance to the cave sealing Monmoth inside. Once the task was complete Godzilla turned and sadly headed back to his home on Ogasawara Island.

The End ? 


End file.
